


Цели и средства

by KisVani



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что Хари Селдон готов сделать ради того, чтоб продолжить свое исследование?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цели и средства

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на 46-ой главе романа. Одна из представительниц местного населения согласилась отдать главному герою книгу, почитаемую ее соотечественниками, только если тот позволит потрогать его волосы. Местные — это крайне замкнутая община, одна из особенностей которых — удаление волос на всем теле.

Хари Селдон все с большей отчетливостью понимал, что было ошибкой позволять Дождевой Капле прикасаться к своим волосам.   
Она все настойчивее водила по ним рукой, перебирала пряди, превращая и без того взъерошенную прическу Селдона в нечто совершенно непотребное. При этом Хари видел, как расширились зрачки Сестры, слышал ее участившееся дыхание. Для людей Дождевой Капли волосяной покров был табу: им удаляли все волосы на теле и именно потому чужаки, вроде Хари и Дорс, были обязаны носить наголовники. Но кто бы мог подумать, что женщину, жившую в секторе Майкоген с рождения, могут настолько возбудить чужие волосы? А в том, что Дождевая Капля возбуждена — Хари не сомневался.  
Сестра опустила руки ниже и обвила ими шею Селдона, прижимаясь к нему все телом. Она зарылась лицом в его волосы и явно не собиралась на этом останавливаться.  
— Я бы хотел получить Книгу, — немного нервно сказал Хари.  
Ему стоило некоторых усилий не оттолкнуть от себя Дождевую Каплю. Да, сегодня он смотрел на нее и думал, что не смотря на то, какие порядки царят в ее родном секторе, и то, как они уродуют ее внешность — Сестра красива. Но одно дело восхищаться женской красотой отстраненно, оценивая с точки зрения эстетики, и совсем другое — перейти в сферу физическую. К тому же Дождевую Каплю интересовал вовсе не сам Хари, а его волосы.  
Именно по этой причине он и постарался отодвинуться от Сестры.  
— В чем дело? — спросила она. Ее взгляд затуманился, а голос стал глубже и словно бы наполнился какими-то незнакомыми тонами.  
— Книга, — напомнил Хари, — ты обещала дать мне ее, если я позволю тебе прикоснуться к своим волосам.  
Дождевая Капля покачала головой.  
— Ты просишь меня нарушить наши законы, — сказала Сестра.  
— Но ты и так их нарушаешь, — ответил ей Хари.  
— Да, — согласилась Дождевая Капля, — это… приятно.  
Она снова протянула руку к волосам Хари.  
— Ты обещала, — сказал он, уклоняясь от ее прикосновения.  
— Книга нужна тебе, — ответила Дождевая Капля, — что ты готов сделать ради того, чтобы получить ее?  
Селдон сглотнул: он понял — к чему ведет Сестра. Книга действительно была ему совершенно необходима: в ней содержалась важная для него информация, подлинная история, которая была так необходима ему для исследований. Если ему не удастся получить Книгу майкогенцев — проект можно считать провалившимся.   
Пусть Дорс, его верная подруга и напарница в скитаниях, говорила, что не это их цель, что самое главное — это спрятаться от Демерзеля, «залечь на дно» и перестать существовать, но каждый раз, когда Хари задумывался об этом, перед его мысленным взором возникало лицо Четтера Хьюммена и его слова об упадке Империи.  
Важно было продолжать изыскания. Важно было сделать так, чтобы психоистория не осталась всего лишь теорией. Именно поэтому ему необходимо сделать все возможное для получения информации.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Хари у Дождевой Капли.  
Она облизнула губы.  
— Я хочу… хочу… — Сестра осеклась, а потом заговорила быстро, глотая окончания слов: — я слышала, что у чужаков волосы растут по всему телу. Повсюду… и сверху, и снизу. Даже на пальцах ног, даже на груди, даже… даже в промежности. Это так?  
— Да, — ответил Хари, — некоторые их удаляют. Особенно девушки.  
— А ты? — спросила Дождевая Капля.  
Селдон покачал головой.  
— Нет, я не удаляю.  
— Покажи мне! — воскликнула Дождевая Капля. — Сними одежду! Я так хочу.  
— Я не уверен… — начал Хари.  
— Сделай это или не увидишь Книги!  
Селдон вздохнул и напомнил себе, что все это ради высшего блага всего человечества. Он поднялся со своего места, и Дождевая Капля отступила, пожирая его глазами.   
Хари принялся разоблачаться. К счастью, Сестра не настаивала на том, чтоб сделать это самостоятельно, как в случае с наголовником. Но ее пристальный взгляд не добавлял спокойствия и сосредоточенности. Селдон не знал, сколько он боролся с непривычной майкогенской одеждой, ему казалось, что это длится много часов. Когда же он полностью разделся и стал озираться в поисках места, куда можно было бы положить вещи, Дождевая Капля вдруг сделала шаг ему навстречу. Она забрала одежду и положила ее на сидение стула, не глядя. Сестра смотрела на Хари, не отвлекаясь и даже не моргая. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, а рот был приоткрыт. Эта картина в некоторой степени пугала Селдона, но при этом и возбуждала: вся эта ситуация несла в себе такое напряжение, какого он не ощущал уже достаточно давно.  
Дождевая Капля протянула руку и провела ею по почти безволосой груди Хари.  
— У всех чужаков… так? — спросила она.  
— У мужчин — да, — ответил Селдон. — Даже гуще.  
Сестра издала звук, похожий на задушенный в зародыше стон. Она опустила руку ниже, к пупку Хари, откуда начиналась дорожка волос, ведущая к паху.  
— Дождевая Капля… — начал Хари.  
— Молчи! — резко прервала она. — Я хочу, чтоб ты молчал!  
Она присела, а потом и вовсе стала на колени. Сестра прижала обе ладони к животу Селдона и повела их вниз.  
Хари не мог ничего поделать ни с собой, ни со своим возбуждением, которое становилось все более явным не только для него, но и для Дождевой Капли. Неудивительно для молодого мужчины, рядом с которым находится женщина в крайне неоднозначной позе.  
— С ним все в порядке? — спросила Сестра, прикасаясь к члену Хари. — Разве он не должен висеть?  
— Это… мужская… физиология, — ответил Хари.  
— О-о-о… нам не рассказывали об этом, — сказала Дождевая Капля. — Так странно, тут везде есть волосы, а на нем нет! И на яичках тоже! Так странно…  
Она запустила руки в пах Хари, перебирая пальцами так, как делала до этого с волосами на голове.  
— Такие тоненькие!  
Дождевая Капля пододвинулась еще ближе и зарылась носом в волоски в паху Хари, по ее телу прошла волна дрожи и она вдруг застонала. Потом отодвинулась, но не успел Хари почувствовать облегчение, как она снова пробежалась пальцами по его члену, ощупывая и поглаживая, словно пыталась найти на нем волоски, которые ей так нравились.  
— Дождевая Капля, — попробовал он ее предупредить, — не надо.  
Она застонала, обхватив его руками за бедра и вжимаясь лицом в пах Хари. То, что чужак, оставаться с которым наедине она боялась, кончил — ее не потрясло. Может быть, она слишком отвлеклась на собственное возбуждение, а может — просто не поняла произошедшего. Как уже знал Хари: воспитание женщин в секторе Майкоген вряд ли включало в себя доскональное знание мужской физиологии.  
— Ты испачкал меня, — сказала Дождевая Капля, отстраняясь и садясь прямо на пол. — И себя тоже.  
Хари не знал, что может на это ответить, и потому просто кивнул.  
— Здесь должно быть что-то, чем можно вытереться, — прошептала Дождевая Капля.  
— Книга, — напомнил ей Селдон. — Мне нужна твоя Книга, ты дашь мне ее?  
— Да, — рассеяно ответила Дождевая Капля, — как скажешь.  
Она неуверенно поднялась на ноги и оправила свою тогу.  
— Я... нам нужно уходить.  
Дождевая Капля запустила руку в складки хитона и пошарила там. Когда она, наконец, достала книгу в плотном, но мягком переплете, Хари был близок к панике: они и так провели здесь, в комнате отдыха, слишком много времени. Любой из работающих майкогенцев мог заинтересоваться тем, что происходит внутри. Селдона и Дорс могут выбросить из майкогена за надругательство над законами сектора, и тогда они подведут Хьюммена, который и без того рискует всем, чтоб обеспечить их безопасность.  
Но теперь Книга была у Хари. Он достиг своей цели, хоть и не был уверен, что она полностью оправдывала средства. И, к тому же, его преследовали мысли о том, что же он скажет Дорс.


End file.
